Sinful Passion
by Jeice Lover
Summary: Lust - a passionate or overmastering sexual desire. A night of passion, hatred and love twist and intertwine until one is indiscernible from the other. A sinful passion between cruel angelic man and a devilish viper of a woman.


Neither of them knew how or why or when they ended up like this.

Shura would never have thought that this day she would end up embracing Arthur Auguste Angel, the worst asshole she had ever had the displeasure to know, and locking lips with him as if her life depended on it. Arthur would not have believed that tonight he would find himself on his back, fingers entangled in the fiery hair of a woman who drew his ire to no end. Yet there they were, intertwined with each other as much as they were intertwined in the feeling of passion. This purest, wildest, most carnal form of the sin of lust, and they were partaking in it greatly. (Although, honestly, it was not the first time and most certainly would not be the last.)

Tongues swirled and battled within each others' mouths, a battle for dominance and control. Neither one was willing to give in. Arthur pulled back suddenly, swearing in pain.

"FUCK! Why the hell would you do that, woman?!" A dab of blood touched his lips, the source being the tip of his tongue, which Shura had bitten. The redhead smirked and licked the blood from his lips, then licked his cheek.

"'Cause I wanted to see what would happen. Didn't know you could be so vulgar." Arthur glared at her, and retaliated by grabbing the back of her neck and bringing her down to him. This time, the element of surprise was on his side, and he gained control. He pushed his tongue past her lips, searching everywhere he could feel. The taste of his blood was in both of their mouths, metallic and strong, yet somehow arousing to both parties. When the two were finally forced to part, panting, for air, Shura smirked again. It was a face that both annoyed and pleased Arthur at the same time. "Damn, all this and we still both have our clothes on.

"Not for long." He still had control for the moment, and he chose to take advantage of it. He rolled quickly, catching the woman straddling him by surprise. He was now hovering above her, licking his lips in a predatory fashion. "Much better." The red-maned woman now below him glared, but it only increased his smug self-satisfaction.

"Ass." With a leer that was rivaled in pride only by sheer lust, he dove in again, and regained control. After all, control was what this was all about. Control and lust. The taste of blood was wearing away, but that mattered not. Below him, Shura was still sure, sure that she could still gain the upper hand. Her hand soon found a kunai, produced from the sparse frills of the outfit she wore. With deadly accuracy and control, the tip of the weapon slashed across her dominator's chest, slicing a clean cut through his coat and shirt without even grazing the skin. When Arthur realized what she had done, he pulled back and voiced his displeasure.

"Hey! Was that necessary?! This was custom, you know!" More smirking, and he quickly found most of his upper clothing neatly sliced off.

"So? Get another made." Then, a quick surprise. The blonde man placed a hand on her lower stomach, just on the tattoo that resided there. Shura was slightly amused, wondering at how impatient he was for the actual deed. She should have known better, for the next moment, that hand was slowly sliding up the skin of her stomach, and paused at the small string that connected the fabric covering her breasts. With a surprising amount of force, he quickly snapped the string and pushed said fabric away.

"I just bought this!" She voiced with displeasure. He grinned in that asshole way of his, and even went as far as to mimic her.

"So? Get another." Quickly, while she was still flustering, Arthur grabbed the hand that still held the kunai and pinned it above her head, so as to prevent any further damage to either him or his clothing. Once he had her pinned, he used his free hand to take hold of one of her voluptuous breasts. Shura squirmed as he administered his light, yet sensual touch to the sensitive area. He licked his lips and, for a moment, Shura could almost feel his tongue running over the sensitive pink nubs of her breasts.

However, he was teasing her. He lifted up the wrist he was holding and brought the tender, creamy flesh of under her forearm to his mouth. He licked and nibbled the skin there, while continuing to administer the sensual pressure to her breast. Shura couldn't help but let out a low mewl as the feeling sent shivers up and down her spine. Arthur was spurred on, but was so into it he hardly noticed when Shura grabbed the hem of his pants and undid his belt and zipper.

Then, it was her turn to take him by surprise. As he focused his weight on one side, she used that against him and flipped him, so she was back on top. Before he could so much as move, she had her knee pressed up against the hardening knot in his pants and another kunai pointed at his throat.

"Not tonight you're not," she purred. Somehow, she managed to pull of his pants and boxers, leaving the man below her clad in absolutely nothing. She quickly leaned down and restarted their heated kiss, while rubbing against his hardening member at the same time. Arthur grunted as he felt the woman's tongue slip into his mouth, he couldn't do much with the pressure being applied to his most vulnerable area and the sharp object barely pricking his throat. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't do anything at all.

With one hand, he took hold of the back of her head and pressed more deeply into their kiss. The other he slipped into her shorts and under her panties. He could feel Shura shiver as the tips of his fingers grazed her dampening entrance. Wasting neither the time nor the advantage, he removed her shorts and panties, then began his administrations with even more gusto. Beginning slowly, he pumped one finger into her entrance, then slowly added another. Arthur could feel Shura moaning into his mouth, and he knew he had begun his win. Without even pausing for the full effect to hit Shura, he moved his fingers apart and inwards, stretching her tight, wet entrance.

Shura shuddered and dropped the kunai, then lowered herself down to his chest, where she began kissing and licking the toned muscle that was there. That did not mean, though, that she had fully given up. She simply laid there for a moment, breathing heavily and basking in the warmth that spread throughout her body from the pleasurable thing that was being done to her. She didn't even mind the erotic sounds that were being made as it was done.

Even though she was indeed enjoying it, Shura wasn't exactly one to stay still for long. With the speed of the ninja that she was, she pulled herself away from Arthur's hand and turned, so her mouth was positioned just above his erection. It was, as always, impressive in both length and girth. With more than a hint of sadism in her grin, she took hold of the sensitive appendage and pushed it up between her breasts. She was extremely satisfied as she heard the unconcealed his and groan from the man below her. She squeezed her breasts together, moved them up and down the length, even went so far as to kiss and lick the tip that was barely sticking out from the top of her breasts. Her reward was the sound of the blonde's heavy breathing and choked stutterings of her name.

"Yeah, you like that, don't ya' ya' bald bastard?" Arthur had no response he could relay in words, so he chose action instead. He roughly grabbed her by the hips and brought his face close to her gleaming, moist entrance. Even as Shura continued what she was doing, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body as his warm breath tickled her most sensitive area.

"What? You don't like that?" he teased with a whisper that had just the softest edge of malice to it. "Well then, how about this?" He lifted up his head and slowly, agonizingly, ran his tongue over the edge of her soft lower lips. A stifled moan escaped Shura, prompting him to go again. He was continuing to tease, waiting for her to ask, no, beg him to go through with it all the way. He could feel her faltering as she continued to pleasure him, as he now did for her. Even though she had him where she wanted him, that didn't mean he couldn't do the same. He knew he earned his small victory as, with a light shake, her knees gave in and her lower lips were pressed against his mouth.

Arthur wasted no time, lest he lose the opportunity. With expert precision and skill, he slowly slid his tongue inside of her, drawing a low moan from her. His tongue explored every where it could reach, basking in the rich nectar that it was to partake in from Shura's pleasure. He could tell every weak spot as her walls contracted around his tongue, each heavy breath was a sign of his impending victory.

However, it was she who got him first. Sensing what he was trying to do, Shura removed her breasts from around his member and resorted to using only her mouth. She slowly slid the entire thing into her mouth, and moaned a bit on it when she felt him retaliate only by burying his face more into her folds and increasing his touch. Neither was willing to give up first but, in the end, Arthur was the one who broke. As her tongue ran up and down his length, her fingers massaged his balls and whatever her mouth could not fit. Finally, with an almighty shudder, Arthur came in her mouth. Shura pulled back as his seed sprayed out, partially covering her face with the hot, white liquid.

He could not hold back the groan that burst from his throat, then fell back panting heavily. Shura smirked again as she licked some of the remainder off of her lips.

"I knew I'd get ya'," she bragged. However, Arthur, like the honed fighter he was, was quicker to recover than she had thought. In no more than a few breaths, he was back in their small battle. Using sheer weight, he rolled them both over, putting him on top once more. He shifted his position so that Shura would have no more chances at what she had just accomplished. Soon, he was attacking that most sensitive area with his tongue, drawing out all the sweet juices he could. Shura moaned and writhed as his lithe tongue massaged all of the sensitive nerves down there. Her heavy breaths hitched as he nibbled and scraped the edges of her entrance with his teeth. Until, finally, after much effort and time, Shura let out a breathy moan and came into his mouth. Arthur continued to hold her there, drinking in all of the juices that flowed from her, even licking his lips as he smirked at her when she had finished.

"Delicious." One moment, he was sure that Shura was gripping the sheets with exhaustion, the next, she had knocked him on his back once more. Both hands pressed against his chest, a wicked grin faced down at him.

"Enough games, Angel. I'm sick of waiting for this." Before another word could be said, Shura lowered herself onto him with an almost agonizing slowness. Arthur let out a strained hiss as he felt her tight walls press in around him. Shura finally came down all the was, her face was already flushing and sweating. "Oh God, yeah, so big..." he could hear her moan softly. He, for one, couldn't say anything. Shura began to ride him. Every movement caused a great amount of friction, both could feel the intense pressure building up. Arthur impatiently gripped her hips and began to thrust upwards to match her, each thrust pushed him deeper inside of her.

"So tight," he growled. Shura dug her nails into his chest, causing him to hiss with the pain. However, the signals dividing both pain and pleasure mixed and blurred until they became one and the same, and he no longer cared. Shura knew that he was close, she could feel his length heating up inside of her, she felt her own walls clench and tighten as she came closer to the edge. "Almost there, don't stop," he managed to grunt. Then, throwing back his head and letting out a long-awaited groan, he came inside of her. Shura felt his fluids filling her up, and it was this that sent her over the edge alongside him. The two of them came together, gripping each other as they rode out their orgasms.

Shura collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. As soon as he caught his second wind, Arthur turned the tables once more and pressed Shura down beneath him. He shoved his lips against hers, and tongues clashed and battled once more as he began to thrust into her. Shura moaned and wrapped her arms around him, dragging her nails down his back.

Soon, everything began to blur in a long, pleasure-filled stream of images. He pounded into her as he held her against the wall. She was sensually rolling her hips in circles with him inside of her. He had her face pressed against the bed as he took her from behind. She was riding him as he sucked and nibbled at her breast. If this was what sin was, neither of them really cared if they were going to hell or not.

Finally, energy gave out on both sides and they collapsed in a panting, sweaty heap. Arthur stared down at Shura as she returned his gaze. Slowly, they brought their lips together in a small kiss. Nothing dominating or controlling, simply a gentle, tender meeting of lips. As they kissed, Arthur rolled over onto his side so they were both lying down, yet still facing each other. Carefully keeping inside of the fiery-haired woman he felt so connected to, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her up against him, trying to keep as close as humanly possible. He could feel her slightly returning the gesture, laying an arm over his side.

"Goodnight love," he whispered huskily. Shura smirked against his chest, then allowed herself to relax. Just as they were drifting off, she managed to whisper one last affectionate word.

"Ass."


End file.
